vanishedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Judge
The Judge (portrayed by Emre Saltabas) is the main Antagonist in Vanished. The Judge is the leader of The Jury. The Judge's story line is explored in-depth in Season 2. Background (Pre-Apocalypse) Not much is currently known about The Judge's background and life before the Apocalypse. Season 1 ''The Judge play's a minor role in Season 1. ''"Trial and Verdict" In this episode The Judge captures Evan Reed, Joseph Alnop, Daniel Alnop and Winston H. Abrams with the intent of putting them on trial for blowing up one of his helicopters. Season 2 The Judge Plays a Major role in Season 2. "No Mercy" In this Episode the Judge holds a Trial for the survivors. He sentences Winston, Evan and Joseph to 10 Years in service to the Jury. The Judge then sentences Daniel to death and shoots him in the head with his revolver. Joseph tries to attack The Judge but is restrained by Jeremiah Nacon and Andrew Taurus. The Judge then sends everyone back to the compound. After Evan's escape The Judge greets Andrew upon his return to the compound. He blasts Andrew before sending him out again to find Evan. "Lone Wolf" In this Episode The Judge visits Joseph in the infirmary, he apologises for Sara's outburst before informing Joseph that he will be returning to work in two days. The Judge later finds William Cartwright, an ex-guard who The Judge dishonoured after he let two prisoners, Winston H. Abrams and Timothy "Big T" Hockston escape. While on thier hunting trip The Judge and William come across a car (the car belongs to Evan Reed). The Judge orders William to spyhon the car's Petrol before the pair head back into the forest. While walking through the forest the pair come across a Drifter. The Judge kills the Drifter, after doing so he is attacked by an Anarchist (the first Anarchist to appear in the series). The Judge fights the Anarchist before being beaten. William tackles the Anarchist and kills him, saving The Judges life. William walks off while The Judge looks at the body horrified, The Judge realises that he may be able to use William after all and follows him back to the compound. "The Psycho and The Killer" In this episode The Judge hatches a plan to weaponize William's Sadism by getting his Girlfriend, Jessica Navarro, to break up with him. The Judge approaches William claiming that he has a gift for him, he takes William to Jessica with the promise of visitation rights. The Judge leaves them to it and returns with the plan of taking the broken William and slowly crafting him into a weapon, but upon arrival The Judge is attacked by William. The plan backfires due to Jessica accidentally admitting that The Judge is making her. The Judge is overpowered by William at first before being able to reverse the move. The Judge attempts to kill William, but Jessica saves him by knocking The Judge out with his own bat. The Judge awakes to find Barry North, standing above him, he asks Barry where they are, Barry takes The Judge over to Jessica who is handcuffed to the fence. He asks Jessica where William is, Jessica replies that William has run away. The Judge sends Barry to go find William. Episodes The Judge is in the following episodes: Blue Text = Appears In White Text = Doesn't Appear In (Released Episodes) or Unknown (Unreleased Episodes) SEASON 1: SEASON 2: Kills * 1 Drifter * Timothy "Big T" Hockston * Daniel Alnop Trivia * The Judge carries a red-bat that is an ode to the character "Negan" on The Walking Dead (2010- ) * The Judge was originally going to be killed by Evan Reed, who was going to fight him in the Season 2 finale, John Pedler (Show-runner/Evan Reed) decided that the idea was to predictable and linear and scratched the plot, he changed it so that Evan and The Judge still fight in S02E07, but with neither killing the other. * The Judge was originally going to be killed by Andrew Taurus in S02E08 after his failure to defend the compound from Evan. Andrew would've taken leadership of the compound and led it as dictatorship, However Cem Ulusoy (Andrew Taurus) had a very busy schedule and had to be cut out of Episode 4, 6, 7, 9 and 10, so his plot was changed to become a prisoner of the Anarchists, making his takeover not possible.